theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Krystal (Winx)
Princess Krystal is the Princess of Linphea, Flora's realm. She is first introduced in Return to Alfea, where she is revealed to be an old friend of Helia. In Winx Club She and Helia have known each other since they were children, making them childhood friends. She also seems to know Diaspro well, though its unknown if they ever were friends or did Krystal just know about her and Sky's past engagement plans. Season 5 She is a freshman student at Alfea in this season. She noticed Helia at Alfea's yard. Surprisingly, Helia introduced Flora as a "friend" of him to her. Krystal drags Helia away, telling him that they needed to catch up. This concerns Flora. Later on, Helia gets hurt by an attack of the Trix, but Krystal heals him with her magic. Despite being a possible rival for her, Flora shows kindness and respect to her as she does all other fairies. Also, she agreed to heal Sky's memory when asked by Flora, but failed as there was a barrier "something Sky doesn't want to remember" which is presumably the bad luck bestowed by the necklace he lost. In another attempt to bring back Sky's memories, she brings Diaspro in hopes that will bring Sky's memories back. This upsets Bloom and Stella. She is later seen during the school dance. And at the annual Wind Riders competion, she was seen with Roxy and Mirta. Then she is seen at Domino's palace with her mother, discuss about the way of defeating Tritannus. In a later episode Krystal is seen playing volleyball at Alfea along with Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Flora after her team won and she goes to hug Helia. Info She has lavender hair and green eyes. She wears a light green dress that goes over her left shoulder. On the dress there is an indigo flower on the edge of the dress on the left. She wears gold bracelets on her left arm and a green vine on her upper right arm. She wears her hair in a very low and loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers and she wears another on over her left ear. She wears white socks with teal heels. Powers and Abilities Krystal has healing power and uses it to heal Helia after he was attacked by Darcy. *Healix Awake: Used to heal Helia after he was attacked by Darcy. However, it was unable to restore Sky's memories, because the Pendant of Eraklyon blocked the healing power. Since she is from planet Linphea, Krystal has special effect - the colorful flowers - come out when she uses her powers, like Flora, although they are not as colorful as Flora's and Flora seems to have more of this, may be because of Flora's strength, experience and transformation level. On Sora's Team When Helia joined the team, she wanted to stay close with her friends, and her pure heart won many new friends on the team. Category:Wise characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Fighters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Healers Category:Princesses Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Fairies Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Daughters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Teenagers Category:Good hearted characters Category:Royalty Category:Athletes Category:Winx Club characters